


Like Cats and Dogs

by Donna_Immaculata



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Immaculata/pseuds/Donna_Immaculata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting is fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Cats and Dogs

Hunting was fun.

He loved the way his ears prickled and his tail fluffed up. He was glad that the stranger had shown up, even though nature prompted him to defend his territory, even though the stranger was smelly and vicious. But hunting him was _fun_.

Just as he turned the corner, his whiskers quivering with anticipation, a huge dark shape shot past him and pounced at the one-eyed tom. There was a flash of claws, but the tom didn't stand a chance against Padfoot's bulk and crushed to the ground with a hiss and an _oomph!_

There was a tug in the air that sent shivers down his spine as though someone had stroked him against the grain. Crookshanks fell back in mid-jump and licked his front paw, bewildered. Padfoot's shape had changed; but he was used to that.

The tom's compact, smelly form was gone, too, and in his stead - Crookshanks' tail flicked - there was a human, big and smelly (but in a _good_ way) and he was looking up at Sirius and Sirius was looking down at him...

Crookshanks gave an angry hiss. Dogs were supposed to be _faithful_.


End file.
